


BTS and Stray Kids Oneshots

by I_Like_Suga_In_My_Tea



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Imagines, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, What even is this book, bts - Freeform, oneshots, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Like_Suga_In_My_Tea/pseuds/I_Like_Suga_In_My_Tea
Summary: This is a book about BTS and Stray Kids ships! I may or may not take requests. I'm super bad at summaries so just read to find out :) Please feel free to tell me what you think so I can improve my writing!





	1. Vkook- Coffee Shop

~Taehyungs POV~

 

I push open the door to the small coffee shop I frequent. The small ring of the bell alerts the cashier currently working of my presence. "Hey Jiminie!" I greet my dear best friend who is working at said coffee shop. He does his famous eye smile and asks if I want the usual to which I reply with a nod and a grin. I decide to sit at a table in the back corner where there was a shop window.

 

A waiter came and served the order I had placed and walked away, but not before I thanked him. I looked outside as rain drops splattered across the glass as if it was trying to comfort me from my stress. I leaned my head against the glass and closed my eyes, just listening to the way the water thudded against the window pane.

 

The dull sound of thunder pounded in my ears as it lulled me into a peaceful slumber. The next thing I know I'm awoken someone shaking me and calling my name. Blinking a few times, I turned to see Jimin smiling that eye smile everyone so adores. "You know that guy over there has been staring at you for a while now."

 

I glanced to where he had motioned to and locked eyes with beautiful chestnut-brown orbs. His face flushed as soon as he had been found out and hurriedly tried to hide his face behind his textbook. I thought for a few seconds before I hoisted my bag onto the table and proceeded to rip a small piece of paper from my notebook. I collected all of my stuff and went over to the guy's table. 

 

He looked up when I had seated myself in front of him. He had the cutest confused look that I've ever seen and my smile widened. "Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Kim Taehyung!" I grinned my boxy grin that everyone has told me is contagious. "Uh h-hi, I'm Jungkook" I giggled at the bewildered look on his face accompanied with that cute blush of his.

 

"So are you in college Jungkookie?" his blush darkened at the sound of the newly made nickname. "Yeah, I major in photography..." he said without stuttering which didn't go unnoticed by me. "Maybe we can take pictures together sometime?" I suggested as I observed his reaction.

 

My heart skipped a beat as he was smiling the cutest smile I had ever seen in my whole life. I felt my face flush as his nose crinkled when he smiled 'His smile looks like a bunny... so cuuuuute" my heart had picked up from its normal pace. "Can I take a look at your textbook?" he nods and motions for me to go ahead, so I do.

 

I flip to where he's supposedly is because there was a sentence that wasn't finished yet, I decided that was where I was gonna leave the slip of paper. I smiled and closed the book so I could hand it back to its owner. We had spent the rest of our available time talking and getting to know one another and what they liked and didn't like. He enjoyed being in Jungkook's company and hoped he would text him once he found the slip of paper with his number on it.

 

I looked to where Jimin was and he motioned that the shop was going to close in 10 minutes "It seems like we have to part, the shop is closing soon.." I trailed off and waited for Jungkook to say something. He smiled andwe got up and made our way out of the shop. "So, I guess I'll see you later then." I smiled and waves as I walked back to my apartment that was just big enough for my needs but small enough to be cozy and comfy.

 

 

I lay in bed after showering and was just staring at the shadowed ceiling because what else was I really gonna do? I closed my eyes and was in a daze until the ringtone of an unfamiliar number rang. I picked my phone up and contemplated whether or not if I should pick up.

 

It could be Jungkook so I decided that yes, I was gonna pick up. "Hello?" I asked expecting some old man's voice to be asking if this was his daughter or something like that but instead I was pleasantly greeted with Jungkook's soothing voice. "Hey, wanna hang out tomorrow?" "Sure!" I immediately reply without a second to spare. He giggled and I could just picture his cute bunny smile that made my heart do flips in its confined cage.

 

We had spent hours talking on the phone that night. But that was just the beginning to an expanse of beautiful memories together.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Hey so I have a wattpad account called ValkyrieRadgris and this book is on there as well. I decided to post this because I wanted to spread my work. I hoped you like it!**

 


	2. Stand By You- Yoonmin

~Jimin's POV~

 

_The hurt in your eyes will never disguise_

 

_The spark that lived there before._

_  
And I know that you're so much more_

 

_Than you're showin'_

 

_The clouds in your hair will bring you to tears_

 

_But I will catch every drop_

 

_Even if  it don't ever stop_

 

_'Cause you're worth it._

 

 

It felt like I was tabbed and someone decided to twist it until my organs were torn to shreds. I didn't notice that hot salty tears were running down my cheeks until Yoongi wiped them away. I shoved my head into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back.

 

His scent was always so comforting, so warm. It never failed to bring me comfort and calm me down. I had received the news that my mother had died in protecting a child from a school shooting. She was always the type to try and save anyone and everyone. Why do bad things happen to good people?

 

 

_When you fight for every breath_

 

_And the waves are overhead_

__  
Let me lay your mind to rest  
  
  


_I will stand by you._

 

 

"Jiminie, can I come in?"

 

I waited until he opened the door as I didn't budge from curled under the bed covers. I felt the bed move from the weight of my significant other. "Baby..." I heard him say before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to snuggle into his chest. It's been three weeks and I still can't get use to the fact that my mom is dead.

 

"I will stand by you no matter what." Yoongi whispered what seemed like an impossible quest. Even so, it made me very happy to hear. "You promise?"

 

"I promise."

 

 

I smiled and nuzzled my head further into the warm comforting scent of my boyfriend. He is so amazing, what did I do to deserve him?

 

"I love you." I whispered closing my eyes to try and get some sleep.

 

 **"I love you too Jiminie."**  


	3. First Sight- Yoonmin

It was a rainy Wednesday the first time I set eyes on him.

 

 

He was standing at the grand piano the university owned. The one where I would go to in my free time to compose songs and relax. He was pressing keys that were soothing and lulled me into a sense of security. He had silky silver hair and beautiful creamy skin. I feel like I'm a bit of a creep with all the descriptions, but I can't help it; he was absolutely stunning.

 

I had been left standing there in a daze until he noticed me, and flushed at being caught. At that moment I knew I would have trouble focusing on anything but him. I later knew him to be park Jimin.

 

Well I guess we should get the show on the road, huh? On to the story then.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Groaning and shoving my head further into the comfort of my pillow, I blindly searched around for my phone to answer the damn thing. I looked at the clock at the top of the screen and hissed because who the hell calls at 5:37 am?!

 

 

 

 

 

Namjoon that's who.

 

 

"What the fuck do you want? Do you know what time it is?!" Namjoon laughed on the other side of the line and my face scrunched up in disgust. "Bro you have to get up for early morning classes" I sighed and tossed the blanket off before sitting up and ruffling my hair. "Yeah, I know. I was hoping it stormed to the point they canceled classes."

 

 

Wishful thinking I suppose.  "Alright Namjoon, I'm up, so I'll see you in class." "You got it, bye hyung" "Bye."

 

 

Huffing as I got up and shuffled to the bathroom, taking a shower and brushing my teeth, before leaving my apartment and going to pick up some coffee. As I was walking, my mind trailed off to the kid in the music room. He was really pretty, maybe I'll see him around sometime.

 

 

 

"Owww"

 

 

Snapping out of my trance I looked down to see the person I was just thinking of. Huh, what dumb luck.

 

I could feel the blood rush to my face and I began trying to help him up from off the ground, all while stuttering out apologies left and right. Crap, only the second brief meeting and I'm already a bumbling mess. What is this kid doing to me?

 

 

~Jimin's POV~

 

 

The guy that knocked me to the ground turned red amazingly fast and I'm not going to lie, was being ridiculously adorable the way he was stuttering trying to help me up. "Don't worry about it." I smiled and took his hand to get up.

 

 

I've seen him around campus before, Taehyung says he has the reputation of rejecting girls and being a really big grumpy old man. He was really cute if I was being honest with myself, no way this god on Earth could be gay and have the slightest chance of being into me. Oh well.

 

 

I came back to reality when he started to awkwardly rub his neck with a slightly pink face. 

 

 

Cute.

 

 

I giggled and started to pick up the books that I was previously carrying on my way to class. "Again, I'm very sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't paying attention." the cutie said in a soft-spoken voice.

 

I suddenly came up with a plan to see this handsome stranger again, and if he said no, well then I wouldn't have to see him again. "No problem, maybe you can make it up to me by taking me out." the corners of my lips twitched trying to hold back another giggle at the expression on his face. He looked absolutely confused and it was so adorable. "Uh... y-yeah I can do t-that." the way he stumbled over the words had me all types of fanboying at the moment. I giggled again once more at his cute behavior and we exchanged goodbyes (and numbers) with the hope of seeing each other once again.


	4. Stages- Minsung

Everybody told me.

 

Everybody.

 

I didn't want to listen because how could I when you reassured me so firmly? You said you loved me. You said that you would never love someone as much as you love me.  _Loved_. 

 

They say there are five stages in a breakup. I didn't believe them, because I had never experienced grief in the sense they were talking about.

 

  
Five stages.

 

 

**Denial**

 

"Sorry mate... I'm here if you eve-"

 

I didn't hear anything after that. It was like everything around me had halted and my whole world has crashed down around me. For a moment, I believed that time had actually stopped. I didn't feel anything. Nothing. Until I was shaken out of my daze by Chan's voice.

 

"No, there had to be a mistake... He couldn't have, he loves me.

 

 

 

 

 

Right?

 

 

He-he loves me ri-ght?" My voice broke at the end of the sentence. Chan has a look of sympathy.

  
Chan opened his arms and went to hug me. I recoiled away, there was nothing to comfort me about. It was all a misunderstanding.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Anger**

 

 

Minho was late coming home again. He said there was a problem with the paperwork and he had to stay late. I sat on the bed with my knees to my chest as I stared at the sleek black phone. My vision blurred and I wipe the violent tears that were streaming down my face. I was doing laundry earlier and had come across one of his dress shirts that had a smudge of lipstick on the collar.

 

 

  
I was angry. So very angry. The way I dealt with anger was different from other people. I bottle up my emotions and stuff them into a box where they would eventually overfill and break the bottle. The surge of emotions had overwhelmed me after the phone call I had received.

  
I could tell he was with someone else. They were giggling and calling him to come back and wreck them some more. Yes. I had hear. And i was  _ **angry.**_

 

 

I had skipped the bargaining part of the stages of grief. I had gone straight to depression. Minho was away at work and I had been holing myself in our room. I had been questioning everything I had ever known. Every possible thing I could've done wrong.

 

Something to have made him stop loving me.

  
I had been staring at the wall for so long I didn't notice Minho's presence until I didn't notice Minho's presence until I felt the bed dip from the sudden weight. I didn't move, I just stared at the wall. About half an hour had passed before I spoke up.

 

"How long." I waited for a response but never received one. I knew he was awake. He always had trouble sleeping unless he was cuddled to sleep. I didn't push for an answer, instead I sat up and looked straight at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What made you stop loving me" I could hear the sadness, even to my own ears it sounded broken. He hesitated to speak and I knew. I knew he couldn't answer. He didn't have to because before he could say anything I had gotten up and started getting dressed.

  
He watched me in silence as I calmly grabbed a suitcase. Once the suitcase was filled with an acceptable amount of clothes I turned to him. He gazed back with a questioning look, as if he didn't already know what was happening.

  
"You've been cheating on me." Is all I said as he stumbled over words to try and explain himself. I didn't need him, and he obviously didn't need me. SO as I was walking out of the house, down the street, and to Chan's house, the thought occurred to me that he may have never loved me. And it was then I knew...

 

 

It was bound to have ended.


	5. Awkward Potato- TXT's Hueningkai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I know that this isn't a BTS or Stray Kids oneshot but I felt like making a TXT one and I didn't feel like making a whole new book or editing the title.

~(Y/N)'s POV~ 

 

I hate school.

 

 

Let's face it, everybody on the face of the planet hates school to some degree. The only highlight of my day is getting to see Hueningkai. I had developed a  _slight_ crush on him lately.

 

 

Okay maybe not just a small one, lets be honest it was a gigantic as my love for BTS. Hueningkai was different from my crushes in the past, because I didn't get tongue-tied or too overwhelmed with emotions to even look him in the eye. I could talk to him like a regular human being.

 

   
Although I wouldn't say I'm a regular person because I'm probably way below average on the attractiveness scale. I look like a potato honestly. But who cares because I love myself and that's all that matters. Thanks BTS for the lessons on that. If BTS says love yourself, you love yourself. If BTS says jump around and act like a coconut hit you upside the head, you jump around like a flipping lunatic. If BTS says jump off a moderately sized lemonade stand onto a bouncy castle, you jump off that flipping stand!

 

  
Anyway, I got off track... what was I saying? Oh yeah, I can act normal. Except my normal is weird. Oh well.

 

 

I walked into the school with a carton of banana milk and feeling like I could murder my alarm clock for waking me up at such an ungodly hour. Ugh that fracking alarm clock. It doesn't help that I have to get up at around 4:45 in the freaking morning to get my sister up and ready for school and drop her off before I head to school.

 

 

The moral of the story is that I need my potato sleep.

 

 

Looking around I notice that the halls are pretty much abandoned save for the people that like to get here to take a nap before class starts. Honestly same sis same. Anyway, enough with my wtf-ery.

 

 

 

I entered the classroom and headed straight to the board to write today's lesson for first period. I was the unlucky student that was chosen as a representative for my class. Flappin sucks but what can I do?

 

 

After doing that I decided to see what my kpop groups were up to cause my multi-fandom ass fell into the fandoms and couldn't get back out. Fine with me, I get to see a bunch of hot guys everyday and drool over them without having to get judged because lets be honest, everyone drools over them.

 

 

It was around 6 so it was around the time everyone would start to arrive even though school didn't start until 7:15. I put my earphones in and turned it up enough to drown out the students talking around me. After choosing the perfect song to start the day off, I put my head on my arms and made myself comfortable to take a small nap.

 

 

 

~Hueningkai's POV~

 

 

 

 

I walked into the classroom with my four other friends and quickly scanned the room looking for (Y/N). Bingo.  By the window taking a nap. Perfect, now I could steal glances at her without having to worry about her catching me. 

 

  
I had been staring for a solid thirty seconds before Taehyun nudged my shoulder a bit to grab attention. "Dude if you like her just tell her already." I felt the warmth start to gather in my ears and make my neck a bit red out of embarrassment. "She doesn't like me like that.."

 

 

They all exchanged looks with one another and then turned back to me with a look that said "Are you stupid"; Offended with the look they were giving me, I let out a noise somewhere between "what?" and "offended".

 

 

 

"Kai.. everyone knows she's liked you since fifth grade." I paused and stared at them until my mind wrapped around what they had said. She had like me?

 

 

 

 

~(Y/N)'s POV~

 

 

 

I had been woken up by my friend Angelina, who coincidentally like Hueningkai's friend Beomgyu. I didn't blame her he was gorgeous. Anyway, she had woken me up because class was about to start and I needed to wake up and get my materials ready.

 

 

"Thanks a lot Angelina, I don't know what I would do without you." she flipped her hair dramatically "You would be a mess that's what." I laughed and hit her slightly "What are you talking about I'm already a mess!"

 

 

Her smile widened as she replied in a way that suggested what I said was true. We were interrupted by the teacher starting the lesson. After first period, I went to clean the board and write the next lesson.  Angelina decided to come with me so we could chat a bit before class would start again. "Hey, did you know Hueningkai has been staring at you?" she whispered quickly glancing behind me at someone. Warmth flooded my body and I laughed awkwardly trying not to look off.

 

 

"What?! Why?!" I replied frantically while erasing a mistake I had made. She giggled slightly and put a hand on her hip. "Maybe he likes you" she grinned with a tint of teasing in her voice.

 

 

I scoffed "As if. I'm a potato, and he's a cute little pizza roll." Angelina gave me a weird face "What? I'm weird, you should've gotten used to this already" she laughed as I finished writing the lesson and wet to sit down at our seats.

 

As we were walking I glanced to where Hueningkai was and it was true, he was staring at me. My breath hitched slightly and to calm myself down I pinched the inside of my arm until it started to bleed. "Dude, you're bleeding! Stop oh my god (Y/N) I swear you'll be the death of me one day." I snorted "Nah, Beomgyu asking you out will be the death of you."

 

 

Her face flushed a deep red and I smirked at her obvious embarrassment. "Oh look who's coming over now!" her jaw dropped and I laughed at the expression she was making. "Hi Beomgyu! Hi Hueningkai, what can I do for you fine gentleman?" I asked in a teasing voice.

 

 

Based on the looks on their faces, it looks like they weren't prepared for my very unexpectedly flirty greeting. I admit, I could be bold if I wanted to be. Angelina slowly looked up and smiled crookedly at them. Beomgyu leaned a hand on her desk and smiled charmingly and asked how she was doing.

  
By the time class started again she had been the color of an original flavor chips bag, the red one not the yellow one. Once the two had left, break came quickly. Angelina and I had gone to the courtyard and break consisted of me laughing at the way she had acted around Beomgyu.

 

 

"I swear if you don't stop laughing, I'll tell Hueningkai you like him!" she practically screeched. I had stopped laughing and looked around, and noticed that Hueningkai and his friends were staring at us. I chuckled awkwardly and waved a little "Nothing to see!" I turned away from them and seethed at her "I swear the next time we get ramen, I'm not buying yours."

 

 

"Deserved that.."

 

 

 


End file.
